


My Dear, My Dear

by andthestarswillraindown



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It's really short, Lams - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Oneshot, not really tho, sort of historical????, this was in an essay abt love that i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarswillraindown/pseuds/andthestarswillraindown
Summary: It's been a long war and Laurens is missing him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 20





	My Dear, My Dear

_Cold in my professions, warm in [my] friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it m[ight] be in my power, by action rather than words, [to] convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You sh[ould] not have taken advantage of my sensibility to ste[al] into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into [me]._

John Laurens smiled as he read the letter from his dear friend, Alexander Hamilton. It was April, 1779, in a camp in South Carolina. He had hoped to be able to organize an army of black slaves to fight the British armies. He had fought alongside Alex when the Battle of Yorktown struck General Washington and his troops. 

They had grown a strong friendship on the soil of relationships together that had stronger feelings blossoming on the side like wildflowers in a garden. He rummaged around the small space for a piece of parchment and a quill. Though he could not write as eloquently as his dear Alexander, he still tried to seduce him with the curve of a quill as much as his lover of many words did. 

He sat and began to write.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope y'all enjoyed this.  
> this was in my essay about love for valentine's day this year,,,,,,,so,,,,,,,,,,,  
> anyway, i hope you have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!


End file.
